Super Worldwide Girls
Super Worldwide Girls is the female television commercial of Super Worldwide Friends that the Jennifer's friend. It also Super Worldwide Boys' girlfriends. Characters Main #'Ivy' is the Indosiar channel girl and the 1st Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a red tank top (both inside), red skirt, white socks, red shoes (same Penelope (Eric's sister), Peppa Pig from busterbird, Pauline from Oliverwestern (Dress version), Amy Rose from ScourgeIsDone, and Carly Shay but different head with Shino Velovic on November 2016-April 2017, if like and not be confused of Po from Teletubbies). She is Justin's girlfriend. #'Kendra' is the SCTV channel girl and the 2nd Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a purple tank top (inside black), white shorts, and black shoes (same Toxic Bro's mother but difference tank top color instead of normal color and head with Carla Ann on December 2016-present or TwitchGirl). She is Joey's girlfriend. #'Susan' is the RCTI channel girl and the 3rd Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a hot pink shirt with white line, dark blue shorts, and brown shoes (same Shauna from Igor the Mii but difference color and head with Zoe Velasco on July-September 2016). She is Dave's girlfriend. #'Allison' is the MNCTV (formerly known as TPI) channel girl and the 4th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a white shirt with red line, blue skirt, white socks, and white shoes (same Whitney from OliverWestern but different head with Natalie's mother from AshKetchumFan1999 or KonataComedian2004 but without her hat). She is Steven's girlfriend. #'Julie' is the GTV (formerly known as Global TV) channel girl and the 5th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a light pink jacket with yellow shirt, sky blue skirt, white socks, and lime green shoes (same Ruthie Rainbow (2018 Avatar) but different head). She is Paul's girlfriend. #'Kayla' (she before name is Salli on September 2018) is the antv (formerly known as ANteve) channel girl and the 6th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a red jacket and yellow shirt with light blue shorts and black shoes (like Maya Lambert but the only differecen are green hair, shorts and the voice her Salli and YouTube user GM/A Mall upload Mallables: Dairy where the one of the character and same but different head). She is David's girlfriend. #'Emma' is the tvOne (formerly known as Lativi) channel girl and the 7th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a blue jacket with red shirt, charcoal black jeans, and gray shoes (same Blue Jacket Girl and Kimberly Dawson but different head with Maggie Townsend (2016 new hair) but without her hat). She is Brian's girlfriend. #'Kimberly' is the Metro TV channel girl and the 8th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a lilac shirt with both line, dark blue jeans, and blue shoes (same Kristen McCormick (Jake's mother) from TheJoJuan4444 and Jasmine's mother from Marjke No Longer Uses Goanimate but difference line and pants color and head with Aurora Pemberton). She is Diesel's girlfriend. #'Jill' (she before name is Bridget on September 2018 and Veena on January 2019) is the Trans 7 (formerly known as TV7) channel girl and the 9th Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a sky blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and red shoes (same RessGiny (2016 Avatar/PaRappa the Rapper Version) but different head). She is Tom's girlfriend. #'Grace' (she before name is Kate on September 2018) is the Trans TV channel girl and the 10th and last Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a black tank top (both inside), white jeans and charcoal black shoes. She is Alan's girlfriend. Extra new characters #'Serena' is the RTV (formerly known as B Channel) channel girl and the new Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a red jacket with blue inside, orange pants and blue shoes (same Zoe Velasco on September 2016 avatar but different head). #'Ashley' is the Kompas TV channel girl and the new Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a green tank top shirt, orange skirt and black slippers. #'Laura' is the NET. channel girl and the new Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a dark red jacket with both red shirt and skirt, and black slippers (same Sarah Palin from Xtranormal/Nawmal Playgoz and Mother from Family Party and School Tour from Teletubbies GoAnimate but different head). #'Catherine' is the iNews (formerly known as SUN TV, SINDOtv and iNews TV) channel girl and the new Super Worldwide Girl that the Jennifer's friend, she wears a light pink dress and black shoes. Gallery Characters Main Ivy (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Ivy (Indosiar) Kendra (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kendra (SCTV) Susan (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Susan (RCTI) Allison (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Allison (MNCTV) Julie (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Julie (GTV) Kayla (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kayla (antv) Emma (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Emma (tvOne) Kimberly (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kimberly (Metro TV) Jill (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Jill (Trans 7) Grace (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Grace (Trans TV) Extra new characters Serena (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Serena (RTV) Ashley (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Ashley (Kompas TV) Laura (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Laura (NET.) Catherine (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Catherine (iNews) Preview ]] Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Super Worldwide Friends